Happy 18th Dursley
by It'sNotNymph
Summary: It's Dudley's 18th birthday part when Harry, Ron, the Twins and Ginny drop in to pick up the stuff Harry left behind. What will his old classmates have to say?
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY 18TH DURSLEY**

**Happy 18th Dursley!**

**It was the morning of Dudley Dursley's 18th birthday party and everything was going to plan. Petunia was bustling around cleaning and muttering at how untidy parties were, Vernon was reading the paper complaining that the 'Magic Weirdoes' had just dropped them off with nothing and then appeared two days later with all their clothes and furniture and knick knacks. Dudley was in the kitchen eating everything insight that was edible. He now understood why his mum and dad had called them freaks. Fighting a war for his cousin, who had broken into the Ministry of Magic and their bank, they used magic for everything:entertainment, cooking, housework, knitting, EVERYTHING! And they ate chocolate frogs and acid pops and sugar quills. Dudley was sot of jealous of the sugar quills scince they were allowed in lessons, but really hadn't they moved on scince midieval times, cloaks, quills and parchment. No electricity, just fires and torches! But today everbody was coming to his party and nothing remotely freakish was going to happen.**

**It was around nine o'clock when guests started to arrive. First in twos and threes and then in groups of seven or eight. Everyone was welcoming him back, he didn't hear the sarcasam though or realise that it was forced, telling him how grown up he looked although he had gone off boxing and started eating again. It was only at ten o'clock that there was an interruption. **

**The doorbell rang and everybody stopped dancing, the music was loweredand all those who were under age hid the ****alcahol ****and Dudley moved towards the door. Nobody saw who he was staring at untill he growled**

**"What are you doing here Potter?" The door was pushed open wider and Harry's voice carried through the silent house. Everybody expecting him to squeak was suprised when he repiled with**

**"Good to see you too Dudley! Oh are you having a party?" Murmours went round the house at Harry's reply. He seemed a lot braver than in primary school. People moved closer to the door and people shouted out**

**"Come on Potter! Let's see you!"**

**"Just a sec!" he yelled back. Everyone looked at each other eyebrows raised "Dudley. Listen, the twins are coming round with the car in a mo and me and Ron need to get my stuff soooooooo excuse me."**

**"No way Potter! Not tonight! It's my party and...Oh he-hello." Dudley trailed out**

**"Good to see you too Dud-Heh! Did you catch that Fred? Dud is a dud, no brain in there!" and a finger came from the door and pointed a Dudley's head**

**"Good one Fred! Now Dursley. Move it so we can get Harry's stuff!"**

**"O.K!" Dudley squeaked shuffling backwards.**

**"Wait a minute! I it just me or was Fred asking and replying? The poor boy must be delusional!" Laughed Piers but he stopped when two ginger boys who were a lot taller than him stepped out from behind the door.**

**"Actually I'm Fred and he's George." Fred said**

**"NO! I'm Fred! You're George!" George argued giving Harry and Ron enough time to sneak up the stairs where they could still hear Fred and George arguing over names**

**"I AM FRED!"**

**"No you're not!"**

**"Am too!"**

**"Are not!"**

**"ARE TOO!" Harry led Ron inside his room to pick up his empty trunk and repack all the stuff he had left behind.**

**"Harry, why have you still got you're Lockhart books? Even Hermioe threw hers out." Ron inquired, bemused at his friend.**

**"Well I needed something to laugh at and make fun of! And if you look closer you can see where I tore pages out for Hedwig's cage. (She is still alive. So is Fred. I can't deal with those deaths!) Ron shrugged and kept chucking books into the trunk. Harry smirked as he held up his old quidditch robes. He had decided that he had had enough of fighting death eaters and such so now he was seeker on Puddlemere united Him and Oliver were hoping to get their own team up and running. It would be everybody from the old Gryffindor team on it. Scince Fred and George were still running the shop they had agreed to let Lee, Percy and Fleur help all their old staff when they were training. As Harry closed and lifted the trunk Ron lifted any other books that wouldn't fit in it. Ron was leading they way down stairs when Fred was declaring that he was the real Fred while George was declaring it at the same time. Harry sighed and shouted**

**"Fred and Fred or whatever you're called lift you're hair up!" The crowd looked up and gasped. They had always thaought that Harry was going to end up as a scrawny wee git with no muscle and no friends but seeing him now they were wrong. They then all gasped as the twins lifted their hair above their ears and ear. One girl screamed at the sight of George's ear and another ran past them both to the toilet. Harry simply pointed and said**

**"You're Fred and You're George. Done!" and with that he and Ron finished the stairs**

**"So, Potter?" drawled th ex popular girl at primary Ellyse Owen, she died her hair blonde with cheep dye, wore tight clothing and heels so tall that her feet went straight down and curved at the corner "Gotta girl?" and before he could answer Ron, Fred and George growled **

**"Yes! Our sister!" Ellyse raised her eyebrows**

**"Really? Well poor her because I want you, Potter to dump her and come shag me instead!" she demanded. Harry turned a sort of greenish colour and looked like he was going to puke, Ron's ears turned red and Fred and George rounded on her, taller than her by at least one foot.**

**"Don't think so fast girlie! We can find out where you live. We discovered everyway out of school in our first year, pranked every teacher and student, sealed the doors to all the common rooms that we weren't meant to know about and still managed to start up a buisness!" Fred smirked and George continued**

**"Seven thousand six hundred and ninety eight dententions we were in but handed out to us were eleven thousand four hundered and fifty two! Our buisness is running smoothly and we are the youngest entrepreneurs in England!"**

**"Oh really?" questioned Ellyse "What buisness?" and she wasn't expecting an answer but Fred and George had a store in Oxford Street and the name was well known since all the celebraties who lived or holidayed in England bought something from it as some of them were witches and wizards and knew that they had a good buisness in both worlds**

**"Weasley's Wicked Wheezes!" they both answered proudly. People stared mouths open**

**"Are you serious? My cousin bought me stuff from there and I love it!" a girl said and Harry recognised her as the only person who had ever tried to befriend him. Alexis Gray. Just as people started muttering again the doorbell rang. Dudley opened it again to find a red haired girl. Ginny Weasley. She pushed past and turned to the boys.**

**"Mum says hurry up because Fleur's just gone into labour!" She sang the end part and the boys looked at each other. Ellyse pushed through the throng of people to Ginny.**

**"You're their sister?" she inquired and when Ginny nedded she carried on "Well you are no longer Harry's girlfriend," The room went quiet at this and Harry's eyebrows went up so far you couldn't see them "I am!" Ginny just smiled**

**"What do you know about him? A real girlfriend knows all about the guy before she goes out with him. Let's start with an easy question. What are Harry's favourite colours?" she challanged**

**"Easy! Everyoneknows that a boys favourite colours are blue and bogie green! See I do know stuff!" She retorted only to have Ginny, Harry, Ron and the Twins laugh at her**

**"Nope!" Harry gasped "Red, gold and emerald green!" Ellyse just laughed**

**"Not anymore! Next question!"**

**"Fine. Here's an even easier question. When is Harry's birthday?" Ginny asked eyebrows raised. Ellyse smirked**

**"31st of October!" She finally decided. None of them burst out laughing none of them even smiled. Nobody knew why until Harry shook his head**

**"That's the night my parents died. It's the 31st of July and anyway we need to go. Their sister in law and one of my friends is in labour. Let's go!" And with that Ron lead the way out the door and Harry followed. The twins just shook their heads in a dissapointed way and said**

**"This party sucks! We threw better parties at school! And we had a circular room with tables and arm chairs and pets in the way! And no alchahol Any way Gotta go! Remember Weasley's Wicked Wheezes!" an they left too. Ginny just stuck her tounge at Ellyse and whispered**

**"He's mine." She then left and slammed the door behind her. Ellyse ran to the window just in time to see Harry kiss Ginny. She screamed in frustration and then kissed the nearest boy who shoved her away. She spent the rest of the night in a corner not talking to anybody.**


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

I just want to say thanks for all the reviews for this story since I had no idea it was published. I have a feeling that it was my brother when I was making dinner! I wrote this when I was like eight or something before the last book came out!

Niamh

xxxx


End file.
